Hollow Point Killer Episode 03x3-1
by NamireR
Summary: Episode 03x3.1 The BAU team is slowly settling into a new group with Rossi as their new member. Reid is dealing with Gideon's departure while Hotch is dealing with Haley's leaving. The BAU team is heading to Wichita, Kansas after a series of murder/rapes have gone unsolved for the last 5 victims. How will the team find this latest case and deal with personal life as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Hollow Point Killer, leaves six superficial gashes on the throat, three on either side, while stabbing in the hollow of the throat between the collar bones enough for the victim to bleed slowly to death but without breaking the wind pipe. However evidence at the crime scene shows that while they bleed to death both from the hollow point and from the brutal rape, there is almost no blood on the sheets around the throat, making the police believe that the unsub is drinking his victim's blood before they can bleed all over the bed," JJ told the BAU team sitting in the conference room being brief about the newest case.

"43% of all serial killings have some sort of fascination with blood while 26% of those actually consume it in some fashion. Studies have shown that most serial killers drinking their victim's blood believe they gain ever lasting life or a piece of their victim's soul, almost as if the victim then lives in side of them. Also blood letting is sexual, so it isn't surprising that the unsub is raping his victims as well, more then liking he is drinking the blood while he uh dose the deed," Reid chatting quickly while shifting in his chair, rocking it from side to side.

Morgan groaned, "so we are dealing with a sick sadist who gets off literally by sucking his victim's blood from their throat and raping them at the same time? Could this unsub maybe think he is a vampire, don't vampires drink blood and have sex at the same time?"

"It is possible that the unsub we are dealing with could have some sort of vampirism fantasy that could attribute to the slashes on the side of the neck, representing vampire bites of some sort," added Prentiss.

Hotch stood up, "we'll take that into consideration, everyone on the plane in half an hour, JJ a moment please."

Hotchner and JJ moved aside as Hotcher asked her a few questions about he case, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid walked out of the room to get their traveling bag from their desks.

"If this guy does think he is a vampire then we are dealing with someone who would only hunt at night and would probably have an evening job starting an hour or so after sun down maybe a security guard of some sort?" Prentiss asked as they entered the plane.

Reid nodded, heading straight for the coffee set up, "that is if the unsub is having a vampirism fantasy, only about .7% of blood letting serial killers are even vampire related, more then liking we are either dealing with someone who thinks they are gaining ever lasting life, or something to do with the soul and possibility religion."

"What are the odds this is another 'I am a satan worshippers' serial killer?" Morgan ask plopping down on the back seat.

"Well most Satanism serial killers are never real Satan worshippers, mostly they fall in the rebelling teens category, I think it safe to say it probably not that. These women were killed in their home at around 4am in the morning. The unsub is probably a white male in his late 20s, early 30s given that the woman are all between the ages of 25 and 28," Hotch replied getting onto the plane with JJ and Rossi.

"The bodies were found in their homes with no signs of force entry, the unsub could be lying in wait for these women maybe lunging at them as they open the front door, pushing them inside," Morgan commented, "what you think Rossi?"

Rossi was silent as usual before answering; "I think we need to get more information once we arrive."

"Agreed," Hotchner said, "we have a long flight and we need to get to work as soon as we get there in order to catch this unsub as fast as possible. Everyone try to rest as much as possible on the plane. Morgan I want you to look over the first two murder sites when we arrive, JJ if you could get us set up in the police office, Rossi, Prentiss start victimology, Reid and I will go to the last site with Detective Romeo."

There was an array of murmured agreement as everyone settled into the three hour flight to Wichita, Kansas.

* * *

So not my first fanfic but it is my first tv show based fanfic, I am not writing slash fanfics about these characters I am writing full episodes which will run between episode from the actual series. Feedback keeps me writing, so please leave some! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Reid leaned over to get a better view of the blood on the bed, noting the lack of blood, there were a few points indicating where the six slashes as bleed lightly onto the bed while just below there was a darker blood but nothing to suggest major bleeding. However the lower part of the bed was a dark deep stain of obvious major bleeding.

"There was obvious major bleeding caused by the rape has there been any reason why there could have been this level of bleeding? Only about 4.9% of rapes cases have any type of heavy bleeding due to the invasion and only about 0.4% of those have caused death."

Detective Romeo shifted looking uncomfortable before she spoke, "the coroner said that the rapist seemed to have used some apparatus and shredded the inner virginal walls causing major bleeding and hemorrhaging. There are sex toys you can buy from online S&M stores but nothing that could cause this kind of damage, we believe it might be custom made."

Hotch, "There wasn't anything in the report about a tool used to rape these women or that S&M participates were possibly involved, why was that left out?"

"We've been trying to keep as much out of the media as possible that was a detailed I wanted to have you informed of in person and not in writing, only a hand full know of that detail, the last thing I need is the people involved in S&M activities to be targeted by the public."

"Do you have a large S&M population?" Reid asked intrigued, the expression on his face obviously confused yet interested.

"Yes we do, in fact there is a 'club' of sorts for S&M participates and for people who are curious and want to know more. The shades of grey books has pulled people into that kind of scene and pulled people in that scene out in public. Actually there is an employee here who is a board member. I will have him report to the station so he can answer any questions you might have. Frances call Johnson and tell him to go to the station and answer the FBI's any questions!"

"Yes ma'am!" came a voice from another room.

"Look I wasn't trying to hide anything but the last thing I need is panic and people being targeted and blamed because of their sexual preferences."

"Are you a member Detective?" Hotch asked.

"No."

"Reid lets head back to the station and see what Rossi and Prentiss has," Hotch said leading the S&Mall group out of the house.

"Baby girl run background checks on the victims, credit card statements, see if you can find some sort of connection to these women maybe they all got o the same gym or bookstore, there has to be a tie of some sort."

"Will do dark chocolate, your white chocolate goddess is out!"

Morgan grinned and he snapped his phone shut exiting the last of the first few crime scenes, everything was basically the same, large pooling of blood on one end of the bed, spots on the other, obvious struggle on the bed blankets and pillows thrown around but other then that everything was in place and lived in.

"What do you think Agent Morgan?" asked Officer House his escort.

"There was no apparent struggle anywhere but in the bed, no signs that the attacker and the victim fought anywhere else such as the back door or front door where the attacker could have forced himself in, no knocked over vases or tilted frames. Its almost as if the guy was already in the house…"

Morgan grabbed his phone snapping it open and pressing a button.

"Ok, I am good but not that good, I don't have anything yet," Garcia said when she answered the phone.

"I know baby girl, check to see if any of the victims called a professional lockS&Mith to change or fix the locks of the house," Morgan answered.

"Ok…give me a second," Garcia tapped away before sighing, "nothing."

"Damn, ok thanks Garcia."

"Its what I do, I'll call you as soon as I know if there is a connection."

Morgan tucked his phone away again stalking up to the car as Officer House slid into the driver seat of the squad car.

Prentiss and JJ was sitting at the table staring at the board covered with victim pictures and their house, Rossi was standing by the window looking pensive.

"All these women are between the age of 25 and 28, single, a range of hair colors blond, brunette, red. They are such a wide range, short, tall…their weights are average for their height and age, all good looking. Its almost like he doesn't have a type, as long as they are single and good looking. I don't see one real trait he is looking for," said JJ.

"Three of the five victims were out at clubs with friends, all three left with a guy that none saw the face of nor where they sure what he was wearing because they were plastered. Security tapes are being sent over now, the other two they family and friends don't' know where they were," remarked Prentiss.

Rossi snapped his phone open.

"Fairy godmother here to answer all your questions!"

"Uh Garcia its Rossi, can you check and see if the last and 3rd victim's cards were ran?"

"Oh, yes sir, one moment sir….yes victim number 3's card was ran at a club called Darkness Hall, victim 5's card was used at an atm near downtown to pull out $40 in cash."

"Can you tell me what clubs or if any downtown atms were the victim's cards used?"

"Yes, sir….Victim 1's card was used at a club called Ice Creamed, Victim 2's Jungle Cat, Victim 4 was cash also downtown atm."

"Thank you Garcia."

"Your welcome, sir."

"So all these women went to clubs but none were the same, so clubs are obviously his hunting grounds, but how did no one realize what he looked like not all these girls could have been that plastered, yet every one said they couldn't say what he looked like and two were alone," Prentiss commented.

Hotch, Reid and Morgan walked into the conference room.

"So where are we?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss answered, "all we know is the unsub is hunting in clubs downtown and no one can identify him. All the woman were between the ages 25 to 28 and were attractive. Security tapes of the clubs we do know the victims were at are on there way now, two of the victims pulled out cash so there is no way of knowing where they went."

"So we are basically no where, Morgan have Garcia dig into the victim's backgrounds see if they could be connected another way, also tell her to see if any of the woman could be involved in the local S&M community."

"Uh…S&M community?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, it seems the ubsub might have used some sort of custom S&M toy to rape his victims which caused the massive bleeding. It is possible that these woman were members of the local S&M community or could have been curious enough about it to possible go to one or more of their events or meetings."

Morgan arched an eyebrow, "this is one freaking town," he said snapping his phone open to relay the message before returning.

"JJ go with Morgan to speak to the family of the first two victims see what you can find out about them and their home life. Rossi and I will check out the last three victims, Prentiss review the security tapes when they arrive. Reid the Office in the S&M community should be here soon, see what you can find out from him then go with him to talk to the community leader. Maybe one of them knows what kind of tool could have been used on the victims or where it could have been made."

Everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Please leave reviews! Also note book reference was purposely missed titled to show detective's lack of personal knowledge of the S&M community.


	3. Chapter 3

Prentiss stared at the TV screen her eyes hurting at this point, the clubs were full of flashing lights and low quality security camera making it hard to really distinguish anyone in the crowd, she had finally found all the victims in the club speak to a male but he was always wearing a hat low on his face and never rose his head enough to be caught on camera. Garcia could only give her approximate height and weight on the unsub.

Morgan and JJ entered the conference room causing Prentiss to look up blinking a few time to get her eyes focus on the two of them.

"That bad?" JJ asked.

"I never want security tape duty if it deals with clubs," she muttered back.

"Find anything useful?" Morgan asked sitting down and playing the current video.

"Not much the unsub was smart wore a hat and kept his face low, Garcia had the clips of the unsub to see if there are any identify marks like tattoos. I didn't see any off the back by she has the programs to filter some of the graininess of the videos. I cut the frames and uploaded onto my computer."

Prentiss turned her computer so Morgan could see, who began playing some of the clips.

"Wait a minute…" Morgan leaned in his eyes narrowing at he focus on the screen.

"What?" JJ and Prentiss asked leaning in as well trying to see whatever it was Morgan notice.

"The unsub is rich."

"What?"

"Those are Italian fedoras and suits, custom made by the look of them, see those cuffs," Morgan tapped the screen and zoomed in, "I bet you anything those are real gold. Also looks how he holds himself and how the girl is all but throwing herself on him. A girl can smell money a mile away."

Morgan open his phone to dial Garica.

"The sensational oracle at your service!"

"Baby girl see if you can cross reference the ubsub's fedoras and suits for well known Italian designers."

"Ooooh that is going to be hard the images are grainy as it is getting well enough angles, colors, depth to pin point is going to take some time."

"Focus on the fadoras, I am sure I have seen those before and they are expensive and limited edition."

"Will do my dark cocoa chocolate, your oracle out!"

Prentiss started pacing, "if he is rich then that mean we could track him down by his clothes designer. Wait the detective should know who the richest men in the city is, that would at least give us a suspect list to start with until Garcia can give us a designer name."

"I'll call Hotch," JJ said stepping out of the room and into a secluded hallway to make the call.

Reid nervously looked around the S&M community leader's living room it was hard to believe the handsome but normally looking middle age man standing before him hand him a mug of coffee could be involved in the sexual preference that he was.

Miles Mathis smiled warmly, "please don't look so nervous Dr. Reid I am not going to bite, please sit down."

Mathis turned to Officer Johnson grinned taking the second mug from Mathis before sitting down on the long sofa obviously comfortable with his surrounding and it occurred to Reid that the Officer had been here before. Reid sat down at the edge of the chair taking a sip of the extra sweet coffee before looking up at Mathis who had sat in the single rocking chair adjacent to him.

"So Dr. Reid Kyle here said you had some questions about the community for your investigation of the recent murders, what it is you would like to know?"

"Um well the unsub seemed to have use some sort of uh tool to rape his victims causing extreme bleed by shredding the virginal walls. Along with signs of bondage and the large S&M community it is possible that the unsub could be a member of it. I wondered if you knew what kind of tool could have been use and if you know of anyone in your community, a white male in his late 20s to early 30s, probably does well in charming the ladies and whom may had a higher preference for a more," Reid fought to how to describe what he wanted to say.

"Some one with a higher appetite for violent torture sex then normal in the community?" Mathis finished for him.

Reid gave him a smile and hand gesture that read 'ya that's what I wanted to say but was too embarrassed to say it'.

"There are many who come seeking this community thinking that can sedate a wide range of fantasy from rape fantasy to violent sex maybe don't realize that the other person has a say in what is done to them, those who can't or don't follow the rules don't stay. I honestly couldn't say that anyone just stood out in the way you ask nor fitting that description. The tool however there are covers that the male or female partner can strap on that is use to penetrate their partner, these covers can have stubs, rings, pretty much anything you can image on them. I have never seen one that could cause major bleeding or even permanent damage only superficial. However most dominates tend to make their own toys over buying them, especially those with years of experience. Newbies tend to buy them as they learn before beginning to create their own toys."

Reid sighed, "so you are saying a tool could have been custom made by the unsub without needing to purchase anything from a store?"

"A _toy _can be made by an dominate however making them from scratch takes time and most dominates or subs because there are submissive who make toys, get the basics from online stores then creates the toys by the items they buy. Example if I was going to make a leader whip, I would order the leather of thickness and flexibility I want online probably from an S&M store because I know the leather is made with that in mind then from that leather create the whip. You are looking for a penetration toy and most likely a cover, which can be pulled over then penis and strapped into place. So most likely your killer bought a basic penis cover to create his toy, they can be made of material, wood, metal, plastic, rubber you name it."

Reid took a large swallow of his coffee; his eyes overly round as Mathis gave a soft chuckle patting Reid fathering-ly on the knee.

"Dr. Reid why don't you come to the community center this evening at 7, there is a meeting tonight you might learn something of the community and be able to talk to some of the members maybe they can help."

Reid nodded before thanking Mathis for the coffee and his help. He left the house and the warm sun felt good on his cold skin before turning again to look at Mathis who came up behind them.

"What about anyone with a know blood fetish?"

Mathis blinked thinking for a second before shaking his head, "we don't ask for the details of preferences from our members, we let them volunteer it and a blood fetish is something that is easily shared even in this kind community."

Reid bobbed his head up and down before heading to the car with Officer Johnson.

Hotch closed his phone before thanking the family and looking at Detective Romeo, "I need a list of the richest men in Wichita."

"Excuse me?" she asked as they walked back to the car, Rossi following silently.

"The unsub was wearing expensive clothing in the videos of the clubs, too expensive to just be saved up money. I need a list of the richest people in this city."

Romeo looked angry, "these people you are asking a list for are the people who support this city, businessmen, politicians, tradition families."

"I understand that but it wouldn't be the first time that the unsub is a meaningful part of the community."

"I don't like it but I'll have the list for you in an hour," Romeo said driving them back to the station.

* * *

I re-read this a few time I think I got all typos and grammar fixed, sorry if I missed anything. I hope you enjoy. Happy Turkey Day everyone. please leave comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Tori Riordan plopped down on the seemingly brand new sofa cell phone in hand, legs crossed, foot twitching quickly in her aggravation as she listen to her boss lecture her on the phone.

"-enjoy your vacation. You will not get involved in the situation! I forbid you. You are off duty and you work white collar anyways why would they want your help anyways, there is nothing you can do to help them," heavy panting on the other line told her he was catching his breath for another stream of lecturing.

"I passed my test! I use it for my white collar job as you claim and so far it has been helpful so why can't I help out, its my vacation!" she snapped back.

"I am warning you if you even go within 5 miles of there you'll be buried under a mountain of paperwork for 6 months!" he snapped back before hanging up.

She tossed her phone on the sofa in anger, he knew she hated paperwork, "bastard…."

Tori looked around the room, her nose wrinkled, she hated this place, it had been her childhood home. After her grandparents died when she was 7, she not her mother had inherited the house, once she turned 18 she kicked her mother and her step father out. Tori sent money to a professional cleaning and maintenance agency for the house to be cared for and she had ordered complete new furniture and appliances, paid movers to pack up anything that wasn't over 10 lbs, and that her mother hadn't taken, to be put into a storage unit. She used the place as a 'vacation' home now, though this was the first time she had come here since she inherited the place. Her mother and step father had moved to Florida, living in a trailer park in some town called Dunnellon, she sent them a card at Christmas with money inside but ignored them otherwise.

"I should just sell the damn place," she muttered getting up off the never used sofa and entering the kitchen, looking at the gleaming brand new appliances, her fingers touching the granite counter top.

She had slowly house renovated over the years since she was 18 working as a psychology college professor in Washington State University before switching jobs when she was 21. Tori opened the refrigerator which she had filled with some drinks and simple food, she figured she would probably eat out most of her "vacation" then being stuck in the house. She grabbed a soda, cracking the can taking a long few gulps cringing as the carbonation burned down her throat. What the hell would she do today.

* * *

Reid returned to the police station with his update, Hotch nodded, "Morgan go with him tonight," he tapped his phone to get Garcia.

"I am still trying to pin point italian designers but not much so far the video is much to grainy so instead I am pulling up the top ten most popular italian designers and working from there. Haven't found much. Also can't find a common connection, same social status, pretty but thats about where the common stops, one girl was still in college working at a restaurant, another was small time lawyer, another was a nurse, etc."

"Keep working on it Garcia," Hotch said before hanging up.

Rossi moved to the board, "so we know the unsub is getting his victims at the clubs which is probably how he is getting into the houses, he is being invited in. Then once in the bedroom all hell breaks loose, however why has he chosen these victims. Victim 1 was a red head waitressing college student, victim number two was a lawyer but not a high roller a simple tax lawyer, victim 3 was a ER nurse, victim 4 was a secretary at a small business and victim number 5 was an elementary teacher, all middle class, single, attractive, living alone which described a large portion of the population. Is the unsub's choices really random? What are we missing…Reid did you find out if these women were part of the S&M club?"

"Unfortunately they are more of AA type of group then a registered one in order to allow those members who don't want their sexual preference to be known, they do have a list of registered members, for those who don't mind their sexual preference to be known its mainly instructors but there are some couples and singles looking for partners as well but none of the victims but that doesn't mean they haven't attended at least one meeting or lesson and that might be all it takes. Miles said he would have a copy of that list for me when I come tonight."

"Good once you get that list we can talk to the instructors see if they remember the victims being in one of the lectures," Hotch said he glanced at his watch it was getting late, "lets order some food then Morgan and Reid you go to that meeting the rest of us will continue to work here on leads. JJ, Morgan anything from the families?"

JJ sighed, "not much really, good women, lives good lives, happy families for the most part, two had divorced parents, but good grades, lots of friends, normal lives."

"None of them indicated any knowledge of the girls possibility being interested in the S&M scene, though two of the victim's mom did confirm that they had read the 50 Shades of Grey series but they are a popular book series right now, they could have been read out of curiosity not interest, both girls were avid readers, their parents and their homes shows that but there weren't any S&M related books on the shelves that I saw," Morgan added.

"Prentiss go with Rossi after you eat and search all five victim's house again for anything that might be S&M related it might be hidden so check under bed mattress, on high shelves, hiding places."

They nodded as JJ who had stepped out returned with take out menus dropping them on the table.

* * *

Short, I know. Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter up. Have a good one coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

Reid and Morgan entered the local YMCA building where the meeting was going to be held in one of the half court gyms in the back, their guns at their back hidden by jackets. People were already arriving despite them arriving early, milling about the room talking and laughing. They were all as normal as they come except for small indications such as collars on a few, waist leashes on some making it impossible for one to go anywhere without the other. Reid noted the chairs and cushions in a half circle shape paired up where there was a cushion next to each chair, some people were already settled, one in the chair, the other kneeling on the cushion. Reid realized the cushion was for the submissive and the chair for the dominate, he also noted there were no extra chairs for people such as guest who weren't sure, they were forced to pick one.

At that moment Miles left a small group he was talking to and gestured for everyone to settled in, Morgan and Reid looked at each other for a second before rushing forward each trying to get the chair, there was a silent but furious scruffle that was quite amusing to the others. It ended with Morgan grinning from ear to ear, arms crossed looking quite satified as he peered down at Reid who was a little worse for wear, his hair tossled, panting as he was all but sprawled on the cushion and floor glaring up at Morgan. Grumbling Reid sat on the cushion arms resting on his knees, feet flat on the floor leaning forward slightly.

Miles hid a chuckle by clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "so today we are going to go over rope play, some of you are well versed in rope bondage but some of you are not. The most important thing about bondage is your partner's safety especially when binding around the throat and chest, while air constriction is sometimes the goal the last thing we want is lasting harm to your sub. You want to have fun in your play but also be safe. Subs your job is to ensure you inform your dom of your feelings every step of the way. Communication is the single most important aspect of any dom/sub relationship, without it there cannot be trust without trust there cannot be loyalty without loyalty there is no obedience. There are three key words, green, yellow and red. These indicate to the dom where the sub is with whatever situation they are in. Dom you must acknowledge your sub's keyword, find out why they are yellow or red, what are they feeling, ask why they are green, with more knowledge of what you sub likes, dislike, fears and hate you can better understand their limits and how and if it is something that can be overcomed or will it be a hard limit. Now if the sub is gagged you must come up with another way for the sub to indicate their emotions whether they have a clicker in their hand or a small flashlight or red light, they must be able to communicate with you at all times."

The tall beautiful woman kneeling on a cushion next to where he stood, stood up after a small wave of his hand, she walked to the table behind them picking up a box and went around the room giving each dom a coil of soften rope.

"My sub is giving each of you coil of rope, we are going to practice some simple bondage and communication."

Morgan looked at Rein who turned towards him, staring back like a deer in headlight, his head slowly started to move from side to side hands raising to ward him off when Morgan tossed the rope around his wrists and in the knot Miles just described to the group.

Reid's high pitch squeal of shock at the suddenly pinch of rope on his skin made some people turn and look, others to giggle at Reid's obvious discomfort.

"Communicate," Miles said to the group.

"RED! RED!" Reid stammered at Morgan.

Morgan chuckled, "why?" he asked keeping his voice soft so no one could over hear them.

"Are you serious?" Reid asked, "it hurts for one thing, I bruise easily for another, and we are not a dom/sub couple for a third," he hissed back.

"Come on Reid this might help us understand the unsub if he is a S&M member. I'll loosen it a bit."

Reid looked ready to cry as Morgan loosened the rope around his wrists but kept them firmly tied.

Miles continued with instructions, "now pull in the wrists to the chest, keeping arms flat against the torso bring the rope ends around back and to front two times then around the back of the neck and tight enough that yor sub's chin in against the palms of their hands."

"Morgan!" Reid exclaimed as his head was jerked down by the rope.

Morgan patted Reid's head chuckling, "relax kid, I'll buy you dinner after this."

"I don't want dinner, I want you to untie me!" Reid growled quietly.

"Reid use that brain of yours, think about the unsub what we know about him so far, think about this situation, what is needed for a dom/sub relationship, he is in this community?" Morgan told him softly as Mile explained this position of the sub being unable to look up at their Dom.

"Prentiss and Rossi went to the ME's office, they said there were ligature marks on their wrist and ankles but from the pictures I saw nothing to indicate real bondage but merely a restraint, they were gagged to prevent screaming out for help with their own underwear…" Reid mutter lifting his head now that Morgan removed the rope as indicated by Miles.

Reid was thinking as he watched Morgan untie his wrists, "wait Morgan…this knot…its the same knot use on the victim's ropes…this isn't a standard knot, its intricate…its used so the more you struggle the tighter it gets…and this isn't a standard S&M knot either..."

"Reid how do you know that?" Morgan asked turning Reid around to tie his hands behind his back still following Mile's instructions while Reid rambled.

"Cause I read a book I picked up after I left Mile's house before coming here about bondage…." he blinked realizing his hands were tied behind his back, "Morgan! Untie me!"

"Relax Reid look how much this has helped so far, we know the unsub is using a dom knot that isn't common, we'll ask Mathis about this knot after class, it might be something unique to this club. This knot is different from the first one I did, but its just a standard clove hitch knot," Morgan was having a little bit too much fun, it was a little pay back after the last prank Reid played on him.

Reid wince when his arms were pulled up and the rope went around his throat again, "ease up! red!"

Morgan immediate loosened the rope, "sorry kid. So if this unsub is a member what are the chances he isn't in this room right now," he whispered softly into Reid's ear.

"Its possible…he has grabbed a victim during the weekend either friday or saturday, so he shouldn't be hunting for another two days, if he hunts this weekend, since there hasn't been a obvious pattern in the time line yet," Reid replied back relaxing slightly as his eyes skimmed the group, he had thought about it earlier which is the only reason he allowed Morgan to tie him up and kept his comments low.

"Ok, everyone that is it for today, please untie your subs and does anyone have any questions about bondage or the techniques we used today?" Miles said.

"I do, the first knot where did it come from," Reid asked as Morgan undid the ropes.

Miles ignored Reid and looked at Morgan, "does your sub have permission to speak without your approval first?"

Reid blinked but Morgan didn't miss a beat, "yes he does," he replied ruffling Reid's hair affectionately, "I like him outspoken."

Miles smile, "must make for an interesting relationship, and to answer the question, I invented it. I call it the M-knot, this was introduced a few classes back and you two being new couldn't have known about it, my apologizes for not explaining it. The M-knot is knot that tighten if the sub fights back but is easy to remove should an emergency arise that calls for untying your sub quickly and with one hand. Any other questions?"

Reid rubbed his wrists as he turned to Morgan, "so the unsub has definitely been here now the question is if he is a registered member or anonymous…"

"Yeah, lets talk to Mathis is might know more now that we narrow it down some, we at least know he took the bondage classes."

Reid and Morgan stood up as the group was released from class, some leaving other staying to chat, some talking to Mathis asking further questions. Mathis smiled and detangled himself from the group walking over to Reid and Morgan pulling them apart from the others, the rest gave them space and privacy.

"How did you two enjoy your first class?" Mathis asked encase anyone was still nearby to over hear them.

Morgan grinned, "it was very educational. The M-knot when did you introduce it in your classes," he asked putting his hand on Reid's lower waist to keep the pretense of them being a couple.

Reid on the other hand tensed up when he felt Morgan's hand, glancing at him and with Morgan's 'play along look' Reid forced himself to relax and lean more into Morgan, whose hand began to gently rub his lower back.

"I introduced the knot I would say….6 months ago…I had been practicing with it for some time but I finally perfected it 8 months ago then introduced it 6 months ago when I started the bondage class, it was a rope play class as well. We use to have general meetings were people could ask questions and we would answer and demonstrate but as we grew it became harder especially when people have a higher interest in one type of play over another, so 6 months ago we began holding a series of classes in different subjects so members could go to those that really interested them as well as social gatherings. We hold the classes on different subjects at different times so those who have an interested in more then one type of play can go to both. We have three classes each at a different levels for each type of class. Today there will be three classes on bondage, a beginning level which was this one, next class which starts in 15min is moderate and the last is experienced. Is there any other type of play you two are interested in?"

Morgan nodded, "yes, do you have classes on making your own toys and knife play?"

"Yes we do! Toy making classes are held every other week, each class is normally on one maybe two toys. The other class is known as edge play and covers a variety of things such as knife play, fire play, needle play, breath play, these are more dangerous types of play and we don't recommend them to inexperienced doms or sub and hold the class only two times a month on every odd wednesday night, there is one tonight at midnight. I don't teach it, Sam Hawk does, I am sure he will let you sit in but I don't think he will let you participate in any in class play since its your first time in his class."

Morgan nodded trying hard not to laugh at the the emotional roller coaster crossing Reid's face at the thought of possibly participating in edge play then the relief of not having to, "I'll think about it, thank you for your time. I know where to come if I have any further questions."

"Feel free to ask me anything. Oh I have a list of classes and times, let me get it for you," Miles walked to the table picked up some sheets and returned to them handing the papers to Morgan, "have a nice night gentlemen."

They nodded before Morgan shuffled through the papers, "slick," he whispered showing Reid the member list mixed with the schedule and general club information.

Reid on the other hand was glaring at Morgan, "if for some reason this Sam guy does allow us to participate, you are going to say no. I will not be cut or burned."

"Do you seriously think I would do such a thing to you?" Morgan asked honestly shocked.

"Ya, I do. I never thought you would tie me up like a pig and look what happened," Reid snapped and stalked out of the room.

Morgan chased after him, "REID!"

He caught up with him in the hallway stopping him by grabbing his shoulder, "seriously kid, are you really that mad," Morgan gently moved him until they were in a dark and somewhat private corner, away from the people leaving the class and people arriving for the next one.

"Reid, you and I agreed to go in there as if we were interested individuals not cops. You know as well as I that everyone there was a pair, it would have seemed odd for us to be two doms in a dom/sub class. Look," Morgan handed Reid the schedule, which stated that it was a class for pairs, to contact the instructor if you were single looking for a partner.

"Mathis realized what we were doing and played along, if not he probably would have introduced us, that means we can go to other classes, and talk to people on their level, they wont be as scared to talk to us now that they think we are like them. Come on Reid…. I owe you dinner before we go to this mid-night class. Anything you want."

Reid knew Morgan was right, "italian, oh wait no lets eat Thai," he replied with a pout.

"Thai it is, come on kid. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Reid gave him his quirky smile as they came out of the shadows, only to be confronted by a male and female.

"Hi! You two were new in class today," the woman said brightly, "aw you weren't punishing your sub for speaking out were you? Did you cover for him in class? Aw so sweet."

Morgan laughed, "no nothing like that, we were just…talking about tonight's plans."

The girl giggled, bouncing her eyebrows suggestively, "I see, well a group of us from class are going out to eat and wanted to invite you two. Oh! I am Karen Davenport by the way and this is my sub Luke Ashton."

Morgan shook the girl's hand, "Derek Morgan and my sub Spencer Reid. We were actually talking about that, I promised Reid Thai though I am sure we can push that off to tomorrow. Where were you guys planning to go?"

"Oh well, we have been debating where to eat, Thai actually sounds good and I am sure the others would agree too!" Karen turned towards a group of people further down the hall and gestured for them to come over.

Inside Reid's head he wished Gideon was around, he missed him greatly and maybe then he would have come instead of Morgan and he wouldn't be in this mess. However Reid was shocked by how normal these people were, he actually had fun, at the restaurant while everyone was in a dom/sub everyone talked freely to each other, the dom/sub relationship seemed to take a seat in the back and it was just a group of friends hanging out, though it was still obviously who was with who. Morgan made sure to touch Reid every so often to continue the russ that they were together and Reid played along by hand feeding Morgan food he knew Morgan hated enjoying the glare from Morgan that he knew the others were confusing with sexual heat. Morgan asked about what other interests they had, other people they knew who went to different classes and meetings and what they knew about edge play and the classes, and Reid memorized everything said and did.

"Edge class is a world of its own!" Mark replied, "Sam is an amazing teaching, very patient and thorough. His skills with a knife is amazing, tonight's class is knife play. Shannon and I are going, I highly recommend you two check it out if you have any interests in it."

Janis shuddered, "Edge play is a hard limit for me, the sight of blood makes me sick."

Jack touched Janis cheek lovingly, "we won't be there but if you two are into that, I say go for it. To each their own."

"I don't like fire play, I don't want to burn my sub…but knife play is fun," Karen added, "The best thing about knife play is it doesn't necessarily mean you have to cut your sub. I keep telling Janis and Jack that and that they should take one class but they are against it. Luke and I have knife play all the time and I have never once cut him."

"What exactly is knife play," Reid asked.

"Basically what it sounds like, running a blade along your sub's skin, different blades have a different feel same with dullness or sharpness. The sensation is enough to drive you mad with desire if it's done right, a bit of pressure to feel a slight zing but light enough not to draw blood that is a feeling that is another world entirely. However the soft sting of the blade cutting into the flesh is nothing to sneeze at either, I have orgasmed on that alone," Shannon replied.

Reid swallowed visibly making the group laugh, Shannon patted Reid's hand, "you'll love it trust me," she turned to Morgan, "you two should really come."

Morgan smiled, "we'll see."

* * *

he he he ^_^ so depending on actually feedback will be whether I write out the next class or time skip it. Cause this part was really the fun part…the next class is just some filler along with further clues but if people want I'll write out the class scene and morgan's and reid's interaction.


End file.
